


The One with the Land where Time Stands Still

by mafan



Category: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. - Fandom
Genre: Fantasizing, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Prolonged Foreplay, Slow Build, Straddling, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafan/pseuds/mafan
Summary: Ross is infatuated with Mike; and after fantasizing for the longest, he finally gets an opportunity to fulfill his desires.





	1. Chapter 1

Watching Rachel tend to Emma, Ross impatiently anticipated when she'd leave for her night out. "So, are you... uh... are you excited about your... er... first night away from Emma?" Ross asked, suppressing his agitation.

"Yeah! Phoebe and I are gonna have so much fun! Thank you for watching the baby, by the way."

"Oh, it’s fine. Actually, I… I invited Mike over..."

_'And it would be even better if you just left - A.S.A.P.!'_ Ross thought.

"Phoebe’s Mike?"

"Yeah."

_'Not really Phoebe's just yet... I mean, Phoebe DOES go through boyfriends quickly.'_

Curiously pointing out, Rachel tilts her head and narrows her eyes, mock suspiciously. "I didn’t know that you guys hung out."

"We don’t. But, I thought that it would be nice to get to know him. You know? We have a little dinner, drinks, conversation."

_'Touch, grind, kiss, rimjob, blowjob, fuc-'_

"Awww." Rachel interjects. "That’s so cute! Ross and Mike’s first date! Is that going to be awkward? What are you guys gonna talk about?"

"Well..." Ross starts nervously, as if caught red-handed and starts explaining, "but, you know, we have a lot in common, you know, erm... he plays the piano, I played keyboards in college, or, he’s been divorced, I have... some... experience in that area." Rachel nods her head in agreement. The apartment door opens, Phoebe and Mike enter. Ross is mesmerized instantly when he sees Mike. He is not particularly ripped, or worked out or whatever, but he does have this sexy everyman appeal which resulted in him being the lead in all of Ross' fantasies over the past few weeks since he first saw Mike. The light exchanges between Rachel and Phoebe interrupt Ross' thoughts and the very intent stare which was directed on the object of his fantasies. Pointing her finger into his chest, "Okay, so now, I think Emma is properly down for the night but if you need anything Ross…"

"Rach, Rach, Rach... we’ll be fine. You go have fun."

_'AND LET ME HAVE MY FUN!'_ Ross thought impatiently, getting annoyed by Rachel and Phoebe's prolonged presence in the apartment. "Okay." Rachel replied, pulling her palms up in front of herself, almost as if she could read Ross' agitation and backing off "You too. And I hope you score." Rachel picks up her bag and Phoebe and her start to leave. Smiling at Mike, Rachel says bye to him. Mike says his byes to Rachel and shuts the door. Turning back towards an eager Ross, he looks around the apartment and finally his eyes meet Ross'. They have a bit of moment before Ross nervously blurts out "So, welcome!" Just as nervously, Mike exclaims "I’ve got beer". Continuing the already awkward moment, Ross chimes back "I’ve got bottled breast milk." Instantly realizing what he'd said, Ross thought _'Breast milk?! Seriously Ross, breast milk?! Well, there WILL be a different type of milking so...'_ Ross smirked to himself. "Ahhh." Mike plays along and suggests "Why don’t we start with the beer?"

He had himself, admittedly, thought of Ross. He thought Ross was fine, doable not very bad, he'd fantasized Ross going down on his erection, how Ross' eyes (which he'd caught, were all over, him every time he met or ran into Ross in Central Perk) would flutter in insurmountable pleasure as he ran his tongue over Ross' pink little hole, all puckered up and tucked away in his work trousers. He looked forward to their night in: alone, sans the dysfunctional gang. Stumped, Ross replies "Okay" Mike puts the beer on the table and takes his coat off. Ross gets lost in the way Mike shakes his shoulders a bit and slides the annoying coat off of himself. _'Oh, its Cassie all over again, I guess... At least Mike's not my cousin. But I wouldn't mind if he WERE, would I(?)'_ Ross thought and grinned giddily. Both of them seat themselves on the sofa with a little space between them.

To contain his urges to just jump Mike, Ross begins with some small talk "So, Phoebe tells me you, er, play the piano?"

"Yeah?" Mike replied. Ross furthers his small talk "You, you know? I used to play the keyboards in college."

_'So, TRUST ME when I say this, my fingers are VERY experienced. VERY. You'll feel HEAVENLY when I fondle your balls with them.'_

Ross licks his lips and swallows some saliva to empty his watering mouth. Innocently, Mike asks "Yah, do you have one here?" Ross swigs his beer and pouts a bit. "No." He answers flatly. Mike smiles and gives out a nervous laugh. They clink each other’s Fosters together and each takes a swig.

"Ahhh." Mike throws his head back in pleasure, as the cool beer slides down his throat, revealing his neck. As he swallowed, Ross swallowed his saliva with a gulp following the sight of Mike's bobbing Adam's apple. Ross kept his gaze fixed on Mike's throat even when Mike was done swallowing his beer. How irresistible was the sight, that Ross absentmindedly started to lean towards Mike to suck on his throat, palming his dick over his trousers with one hand and supporting his weight with the other, when suddenly, Mike brought his face down. Ross hurriedly retreated back to his position, thinking he'd been caught and feeling an adrenaline rush at the same time. After stuttering for a while, Ross thought _'Say something. ANYTHING. Just say something. It has to be words. Any words?! Oh my god, this IS Cassie all over again.'_ Nervously Ross speaks up "Erm, you know, I’m divorced." Mike tilts his head a bit. Ross continues "Er, Phoebe said you’ve been divorced." "Yeah." Mike started "I’m sorry. I don’t really like to talk about it."

_'Shouldn't have said anything, I guess'_

"Yeah, er… that’s okay. We’ll talk about something else." Ross said quietly. They take another swig of beer, while stealing glances at Mike. Setting his beer on the table, Ross stands up, walks till he's in front of Mike and starts placing his knees on either sides of Mike's legs, blocking him in his position. Mike relaxes back into the sofa without any resistance as Ross starts grinding his hips against Mike's crotch, almost like a stripper. He puts his hands beside Mike's shoulders and starts sucking on the junction where the shoulder and the neck meet, biting playfully. "You sure know how to grind a man" Mike lets out between the pleasured sighs. Ross smiles against his skin and gives a playful but hard bite. Mike breathes out in a painful pleasure and starts unbuttoning Ross' shirt. Slowly, Ross brings his hands down to Mike's hips to let him slide the shirt off of him, giving him a kiss and moving on to take off the undershirt. Still constricted by his pants, Mike shifts his hands from Ross' back to his own belt, when Ross stops him in the tracks. "Let me." Ross said to him, still grinding Mike. He unbuckles Mike's belt, toying with it a bit, before taking it off in a swift manouvre and starts unbuttoning his shirt, nibbling along the sides of his neck and finally slides his hand over Mike's stomach, before moving onto his pant. Unzipping them, he rubs Mike's erection over the slightly wet cotton of his underwear and slides a hand into the waistband. He grips his leaking cock, as Mike lets out a moan, and starts thumbing the head. Mike closes his eyes and Ross arches down to place his mouth on Mike's throat. He thumbs and tugs a bit more, not too intently, while his other hand traces Mike's sides, back, chest and finally settling on a nipple. Mike breathes into Ross' ear, as he feels Ross all over himself. After playing with it for a while, Ross cautiously brings his hands out of Mike's underwear and sucks on his fingers, licking every single spot on them. They make eye contact when Mike realizes the absence of Ross' mouth and hand. Mike has a lusty beast in his eyes and Ross is compelled to kiss him. He bends down further, while still maintaining his ass, hovering above Mike (and touching down ever so shyly) and kisses him. Their kiss is smooth, rough, sweet and raw all at the same time as their tongues battle and teeth collide.

Suddenly, Ross hears some shifting in the other room where Emma is supposed to be sleeping. He gets up, puts on his shirt and walks away to check on Emma. Seeing her deep in her slumber, he comes back to the living room after a while. "Anything wrong?" Mike asks. "Not really. Emma's still asleep" Ross tells him "So, where were we?" Ross slides back to the couch, against Mike and sees his trousers are back on. "What's going on?" Ross asks, feeling slightly defeated "Did I do something wrong? Was I taking too long? Wh-wh-..." and he silences into a pout. "I think its best if we don't do anything. What with Emma and all..." Mike says to a heartbroken Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of (hopefully) six chapters (and no more than that). I actually just wanted to get over with it in one chapter, but then I started writing it and wanted it to make sense and be fluent, so it went of hand and I have drafted six chapters, as of today. I hope, apart from Ross' abrupt sexual attacks and Mike's surprising submission, the story makes sense. It is actually supposed to be like something-horny then break, then something-horny again and then break (and so on) till Rachel and Phoebe are back or till both of them are sated (or at least till Ross is sated), whichever comes first. If you are reading this, you've definitely read the chapter and thus, you should drop by later (if you liked it), I'll update it within a week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long pause and another beer or two, Mike speaks up "So, you’re a paleontologist, right?" Ross brightens up a bit "Yeah." Mike smirks with how Ross just perked up, like a little kid being offered a candy, and said "My cousin’s a paleontologist." flatly, toying around with Ross. "Ah! Well, he and I would probably have a lot to talk about." Ross pouts. Both Ross and Mike are sitting on the sofa, with Fosters in their hands. Mike is blowing across the top of his bottle. Ross is occupied with all sorts of lusty thoughts, thinking whether he should go about it or really just get up and quit. To subside his thoughts and wanting to go subtly, he exclaims, tiredly "Shouldn’t the pizza be here by now? They said 30 minutes or less. How long has it been?" Mike looks at his watch. "Eleven minutes." still looking at his watch "And now twelve." he adds and takes a swig "Do you like the beer?"

"I do. I do. Although it is actually a lager." Ross corrects him. "Oh. What’s the difference between a beer and a lager?" Mike asks quizzically. Ross tilts his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling as if the answer is splattered all over it. _'I don't know! Just like I don't know what your face will be like when your dick is shoved deep in my throat!'_ Finally he says "I don’t know. We can look it up." Mike narrows his eyes a bit and mocks "Things are about to get wild!"

_'Oh, they will get wild...'_ and with that thought, Ross pounces and attacks his lips, startling him in the process. This time Mike resists and mumbles out "Really Ross... uh... ah... I uh... oh..." Ross works his hand back into Mike's pants playing around with Mike's balls, the other fondling with the back of his head, more to hold it in place than to fondle however. Finally, Mike successfully pulls back from the heaty kiss and pants out "What about Emma?" Ross, still in front of Mike's face, closes the inches between their faces and goes on to kiss Mike, who kisses back hesitantly. Ross pulls back to catch his breath, while lightly pulling Mike's lower lip between his teeth, his eyes hungrily staring back into his, his hands unbuttoning Mike's shirt and Mike's hands threading Ross' hair. He finally says between breaths "Its fine. She's asleep" and starts kissing Mike again, lowering his lips to his chin, hands busy with the belt and lips trailing kisses all the way down to Mike's crotch, kneeling in front of Mike. He bites Mike as he approaches his navel, resulting in Mike to grip his head a bit. Ross unbuckles his belt and unfastens the pants hurriedly, almost ripping them apart in haste to see Mike's dick. With his trousers and underwear pooled around his ankles, Mike sighs and grips Ross' hair tighter, as Ross tastefully licks Mike's leaking dick. He runs his tongue along the underside, working his way up to the ridge of the cock's head, stopping to lick this area. Mike caresses Ross' head when he puts his mouth over the head, eyes lustily looking back into his eyes, engulfing Mike in wet and warm sensations. Ross sucks on the head while licking it pleasurably and pulls out with a wet pop, to catch some breath. He dives back in, this time going down a bit further, with his tongue continuing the war on the ridges of Mike's cock. "Oh Ross..." Mike breathes out heavily, "Go deeper, Ross, go-oh..." his voice breaks down into mere moans as Ross complies almost immediately. Ross goes deeper, his nose nestled in Mike's pubes, compelling him to lose control of his hands and hips and he tightens his hold of Ross' head and starts thrusting his cock into and out of Ross' mouth. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck..." Mike voices as he thrusts his cock DEEP into Ross' throat, making him gag and holding his grip for a while. Ross pulls back, swallowing his saliva mixed with Mike's precum, wanting to swallow every last drop of it. Seeing Ross' chin and most of his cheeks wet, his lips cherry red and eyes lusty, Mike tears apart Ross' shirt seeing it as a sort of misfit in this situation. "Hey!" Ross exclaims, sarcastically, looking Mike with his eyes wide open. Mike smiles and leans in for kiss "Take off the pants babe", he says into the kiss. Ross stands up, breaking their kiss abruptly, leaving Mike a bit agitated. He turns his back towards Mike, undos his pant and swiftly bends to place his bare ass on Mike's dick. He starts planting kisses on Ross back as he settles further into him and twists him around, so they are now face to face. He has one hand at the back of Ross' head, the other is at the small of his back, while Ross is holding both of their erections with one hand, jerking them together and the other is around Mike's neck for support. Ross starts grinding his cock into his fist, sliding his ass over Mike's thigh and Mike follows soon enough. Their mouths are locked in a rugged kiss, and in the next moment, Ross is sucking on Mike's throat.

He bites into Mike's throat playfully, when there's a knock on the door. Mike gets startled and takes his hands off of Ross almost instantly, unbalancing Ross. Ross is just as shocked, gains his balance on Mike's lap and then realizes it may be the pizza, for if it were Rachel and Phoebe, they would've just entered. With his face still inches from Mike's, he gives off a devilish grin. Ross turns his head away from Mike, towards the door, "Its open" he answers from Mike's lap. Mike stares at Ross in disbelief as the pizza delivery guy flung the door open, his mouth gaping. The door finally hits the wall, revealing a shocked delivery guy. "I'll just... uh... erm... uh..." he rumbles in disbelief, with his arms outstretched, holding the pizza. Ross gets up, with his cock perpendicular to his body, pointing at the delivery guy. "Oh, yeah..." he pouts naively before reaching for the box, throwing it aside and pulling the delivery guy by the hand. "I like it with extra cheese, you know..." Ross says to the mortified delivery guy, kneeling down and undoing his pants. "I uh... have to... ah" he shouts out as Ross puts his dick in his mouth. Ross slurps on the delivery guy's cock, gagging on it, taking it out to suck on his balls, all while Mike watches. Mike makes eye contact with the delivery guy, mortified himself, covering himself from the stranger's embarrassed eyes. "Ah... oh... hmm..." nearing the edge, the delivery guy breathes out and finally cries out "Oh my god, sweet Jesus" as he fills Ross' mouth with his hot spunk. Ross gets up, with a sated look in his eyes "How much... er... will that be?" he asks continuing the naive-lost-soul act. "My treat." the delivery guy breathes out while tucking his shirt in his trousers. Ross shuts the door as the guy leaves, with a giddy smile plastered on his face and turns back to Mike. Mike is staring at Ross in utter disbelief. "Dude, I have thought about you for the past SO MANY WEEKS," Ross starts explaining "I wouldn't want to just get over with it so soon, would I?" Ross finishes as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, snap out of it. I am REALLY very horny" Ross hissed kneeling down to resume where they'd left off. Mike pushed Ross back, completely in shock "I..." He started, pulling his pants back on. "What are you doing?" Ross shouted out. "Oh, come on Mike, don't be such a baby." Ross looked down on his watch, and started wearing his clothes, agitatedly, leaving to check on Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!
> 
> :D
> 
> Third coming up soon.


End file.
